Shion
China |Height = 158cm (5'2") |Weight = 45kg (99 lbs) |Job/Occupation = Magaki's underling |Likes = Debut album of Maria Yamamoto, his colored braids |Dislikes = People who aren't prepared |Hobbies = Cooking |Favorite Food = Delicacies |Forte in Sports = Not interested in sports |Weapon = Spear, shěng biāo (rope dart), throwing darts, short staves |Fighting Style = Wushu }}Shion (Hánzi: 紫苑, Shion; Pinyin: Zǐyuàn) first appeared as the sub boss for The King of Fighters XI. He was conceptually designed to be one of Ron's daughters though developers decided to change his gender to startle and appeal to fans with his androgynous appearance. His gender was revealed to fans in his official back story, which states (and corrects itself) on his masculinity. He is voiced by Tokiyo Ogawa. __TOC__ Story Shion is an enigmatic character about which little is known. He works as an underling of Magaki and seems knowledgeable about the workings of Orochi. His true motives and his reason for following Magaki are unknown. After his defeat during the tournament finals, he is dragged in an extra-dimensional gate by Magaki. At the tournament's conclusion, the Crimson Spear hurled through the gate and kills Magaki. In The King of Fighters XIII, Shion appears at the end of Story Mode, retaining his Crimson Spear from within the dimensional rift. He is accompanied by two other members, Shroom being one of them. Personality Shion shares Mukai's ideology that humans should not be underestimated and they have tremendous potential. Shion and Magaki share an uneasy relationship; Magaki is arrogant and proud of his own strength, seeing most "humans" as trash. Powers *'Weapon Mastery' - Shion is an expert in multiple weapons including the Meteor Hammer and archery. *'Weapon Summon' - Shion can summon his weapons to him at anytime. *'Wind Projectile' - Shion can strike the air with enough power that the air pressure damages his target from a distance. *'Multiple Attacks' - Shion can deliver several punches at almost the same time. Fighting Style Shion uses traditional Wushu. As a result, he is able to make use of multiple stances, though akin to many boss characters he lacks a standard crouching animation. Normally, Shion starts out with his spear, though it'll always disappear in a flash of lightning should he get hit while wielding it, forcing him to fight unarmed until he draws it out again. Music *'Koubai (Anti-Song)' - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances *The King of Fighters XI - sub boss, unlockable in PS2 version Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (sixth title) - NPC *Kimi wa Hero Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XIII - Console version intro and in story mode chapter 30 See Also *Shion/Gallery *Shion/Quotes Trivia *As most of the Chinese names in SNK games, his name is formatted via Japanese on'yomi; 紫苑 pronounced in Mandarin Chinese is Zǐyuàn. Sprites Cards Gallery Kofxi cover.jpg|The King of Fighters XI: Japanese Cover by Hiroaki. es:Shion Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Ash Saga Category:Characters from China Category:Born in October Category:Those from the Past Category:Characters with Weapons Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Characters with unknown full name Category:Single appearance characters Category:KOF XI Characters Category:Assassins Category:The King of Fighters characters